


Mind Reader.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mickey can read minds, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, cumming untouched, dirty talking, this is filth lol, this is very self-indulged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey can read minds. He can hear his roommates dirty thoughts about him.That's the plot. Filth.





	Mind Reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was young when he realized he could hear other peoples' thoughts and it took him a long time to get it under control. He learned to keep out others thoughts when he was out in public, he learned how to focus on just one person and he learned how to block it all out completely. He was glad for it because when there were a thousand voices in his head during the day he often felt like he was going to go crazy.

But he was twenty now and he hadn't let another persons' thoughts in his head.

 

That is until a red headed giant named Ian Gallagher became his roommate. Mickey had his own house thanks to saving up all his life but his last roommate got arrested. He had been desperate for a roommate and as soon as he saw Ians' picture he chose him. Mickey didn't care if Ian murdered him in his sleep because Ian was hot.

It has been a week and the two got along well though there were small arguements every now and then.  Mickey would hear small thoughts such as,  I need to take a fucking shower,  where the hell did I put my keys, my family is fucking annoying. Nothing too much for Mickey to handle though he found it weird that Ian was the one that caused his "gift" to kick back in. But once again, Mickey didn't care.  Ians' thoughts weren't too important for Mickey to focus on so he went on with his life.

 

Until one afternoon Mickey walked out in nothing but a towel after a shower. He had the towl wrapped tightly around him making sure it wouldn't fall off. 

 

"Sorry for dripping on the floor." Mickey spoke, "I like to air dry."

 

"Don't worry about it." Ian said, taking a sip of his tea.

 

Mickey didn't see the way Ians' eyes were traveling over his body. He didn't have to when suddenly Ians' thoughts took a completely different turn.

 

_The things I'd do to that body. I wonder what's under his towel. If his ass looks good in jeans I can't even imagine how it looks without anything on._

 

Mickey gulped and poured himself some tea, "So, Ian what's your plans for the night?"

 

"Staying in." Ian replied, "My brother had to go to a meeting so I decided to just s tay home. What about you?"

 

"Same. If I get time off work I'm taking advantage of it."

 

The two sipped on their tea quietly but Ians' thoughts were loud. The thing was that Mickey would be able to hear his thoughts when he left the room. Maybe once he reached his bedroom Ian would turn down the loud thoughts and keep Mickey from popping an erection.

 

He closed his bedroom door and locked it. He placed his forehead against the door and sighed. Ians' thoughts were floating back the hall and he could hear every single one.

 

_I'd bend him over the couch, the table. I'd fuck him on the table. Fuck, now I'm hard. If he'd wear clothes and not that damn towel._

 

Damn it, Mickey thought. He pushed away from the door and took his towel off. He walked over to his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers. He slid them up his body and ran a hand through his hair. He had to go back out due to not having dinner yet and Ian always ate with him. They always found interesting things to talk about but with Ians' thoughts getting filthier and Mickey getting harder with every thought he heard, tonights' dinner was going to be a struggle.

 

 

 

They ordered two large pizzas' and sat in the living room. A case of beer sat on the table. The TV was on but Mickey couldn't pay attention to it when Ians' thoughts were louder and louder with each second. Mickey honestly didn't know how much longer he'd be able to handle this.

 

_Look at the way he drinks that beer. I wish my cock was the tip of that bottle. Fuck I'm so hard. The last thing I need is for him to see my erection._

 

Mickey gulped and tried to pretend he didn't see Ian reaching for the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He had been attractd to Ian for a long time now and had his own dirty thoughts but Ian couldn't read his mind. Ian didn't have to live every day knowing what someone else was thinking. Especially when that someone was hot as hell and was thinking about bending Mickey over.

 

The show ended at that moment. Ian grabbed the remote and cut the TV off before looking at Mickey.

 

"Hey, Mickey?"

 

Mickey looked at him, "Yes?"

 

Ian licked his lips, "This might be a weird topic of conversation and you might think I'm crazy but I have to tell you something."

 

"Tell me anything, Gallagher." 

 

Mickey put his empty plate on the table in front of them and turned to face Ian.

Ian sat up and turned his body to look at Mickey as well, "I think-Fuck this is going to sound so weird. Um, I think I can see through clothes."

 

"Excuse me?" Mickey gasped.

 

"Don't freak out on me, alright? But uh earlier when you were in your towel my brain started getting fuzzy on me. I thought it was just because you looked so hot dripping wet that I couldn't believe it. But as soon as I wondered what you looked like under the towel suddenly I could see underneath it. Like right now I can see through your boxers."

Ian was blushing. His face was completely red.

 

Mickey felt like his throat was closing up on him and he didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't even breathe.

 

"Alright then." Mickey gulped, licking his lips, "I guess I better tell you something in return."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I can hear peoples' thoughts and I've been hearing yours a lot."

 

He was blushing as he said that but nothing was as red as Ians' face in that moment. Not even his hair.

 

"Oh." Ian replied.

 

Mickey nodded, "Yup." 

 

"Well," Ian started, "I guess we need to figure something out then. We can't just read minds and see through clothes."

 

"We also can't just ignore the fact that I'm the first person you managed to see naked through your eyeballs." Mickey reminded him, teasing.

 

Ian laughed, "I mean, I'm glad you are. Look at you."

 

Mickey glanced down at his body then back at Ian, "Trust me, I've heard enough of your thoughts to know what you think of me."

 

Ian smiled like an idiot, "And I've seen enough of you to know that you are absolutely gorgeous."

 

This conversation was going in a direction that Mickey knew they couldn't avoid. He knew eventually things between them would heat up. Okay, so he'd hope that it would.

 

"You're gorgeous too." Mickey admitted, "And if we're both being honest I wish I could see through your clothes right now."

 

Ians' grin turned into a very seductive smirk causing Mickeys' cock to twitch.

 

"You don't have to see through them. I could just take them off." Ian spoke casually.

 

Mickey licked his lips, "Yeah, do that."

 

Ian leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before sliding it off his body and tossing it to the ground. Mickeys' eyes ran down his chest to the small patch of red hair that led down that v-line that Mickey often thought about. He watched as Ian stood up and grabbed his sweats and pushed them down. Mickey was taken back when Ians' cock flopped out and was hard. It was up against his stomach and clearly shining with pre-cum. Has he been hard this whole time?

 

Mickey licked his lips, "Okay then."

 

"Your turn."

 

Mickey met his stare and it was a challenging one. There was no hiding himself now seeing as Ian was able to see through his clothes all of a sudden. He stood up and pushed his boxers down and kicked them across the floor.

 

They both stood there taking in the sight of the other boy naked. It wasn't until Ian took a few step forwards that Mickey about choked on his tongue.

 

"Ian, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm going to kiss you."

 

"Okay." Mickey whispered, "Yes. Please do that."

 

It was all Ian needed before he walked over and put his hands on Mickeys' hips and pulled him against him. Their cocks rubbed together and they both groaned.

Ian leaned down and attached his lips to Mickey who instantly kissed him back. After dreaming about it for a while now he was going to take advantage of every second. Knowing that Ian wanted him just as much had Mickeys' heart hammering in his chest.

Mickey ran his hands up and down Ians' chest as Ians' hands moved to Mickeys' lower back. 

 

Ian pulled back slowly and licked his lips, "I want you, Mickey."

 

Mickey looked into Ians' eyes and his knees trembled, "I want you too."

 

That was all it took for Ian to reach down and grab Mickeys thighs and pick him up.  Mickey gasped but he wrapped his legs around Mickey as the red head carried him back to his room. His large hands were sprawled out on Mickeys ass squeezing the soft flesh the whole time he was carrying Mickey. Once they got back to Ians' room he put Mickey down on the bed. He crawled over his body and kissed him again. The two spent a few minutes just making out allowing their hands to travel over each others bodies.

 

"I'm going to suck you off." Ian spoke, hand reaching down between their bodies.

 

"Okay," Mickey whispered, "Please."

 

"I like hearing you beg, Mick. Sounds so hot."

 

He moved down Mickeys' body and pulled him up so he was sitting up. He knelt down and pushed Mickeys' legs apart so he could sit in between them.

 

Mickey couldn't believe that Ian was currently sitting between his legs right now. Ian grinned up at him before wrapping his lips around Mickeys' cock and going straight down.

 

The moan got caught in Mickeys throat and it sounded like he was choking on it. But it didn't stop Ian. The red head continued to suck Mickey off as if it was his job.

 

Mickey groaned and placed one hand in Ians' hair as the other was grabbing onto the sheets. He tightened his grip in Ians' hair and tossed his head back. His lips were parted and small moans were escaping. He was trying not to thrust into Ians' mouth but he kept squirming and arching off the bed. Ian didn't care at all. In fact he welcomed it. He opened the back of his throat and went down until the tip of Mickeys' cock hit the back of his throat.

 

"Shit, Ian." Mickey groaned, "Feels so good."

 

Ian moaned around him sending vibrations through out Mickeys' body. Ian was loving the way Mickey was throbbing in his mouth. It had been a while since he was last with someone but right now all he knew was that he wanted Mickey to be the only one he was ever with. Mickey could call him crazy but thats' okay. He was a little nuts for the older boy anyway. 

 

Ian pulled off slowly and ran his tongue around the tip of Mickeys' cock before flattening it and running it over the slit in his cock. Mickeys' entire body shivered at the sensation. He was completely hard now and he could feel himself leaking. His cock actually hurt due to how hard he now was.

 

"I want to suck your cock." Mickey spoke, almost breathless, "Please."

 

Ian groaned, "Hearing you beg is going to be the death of me." 

 

He kissed Mickey again for a few moments before pulling back, "Switch places with me."

 

Mickey stood up and licked his lips before sinking to his knees. He pushed Ians' legs apart and moved closer. He ran his fingers up Ians' thighs and looked up at him. Ian had his eyes closed and was already mentally preparing himself. It made Mickey quietly laugh before wrapping his lips around the head of Ians' cock.

 

"Fuck." Ian breathed.

 

Mickey closed his eyes and went down as far as he could. It wasn't too far seeing as Ian had a huge cock but it was enough to have Mickeys' mouth completely full. He could feel every inch throbbing on his tongue and Mickey was in heaven. Seconds later there was a hand pushing down on the back of his head. Mickey got the picture and went down even further almost gagging. Ian let out a deep groan and the sound went straight to Mickeys' cock.

 

He began moving his head up and down trying to take in every inch of Ian that he possibly could. He didn't want to gag but he kept pushing his head down. He wanted to make Ian feel as good as he could and judging by the way Ian was moaning and panting he figured he was doing a good job. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Ian and about died. His head was tossed back but Mickey could see drops of sweat on Ians' neck and a vein popping out. It was hot and Mickey wanted to run his tongue over Ians' neck.

 

He slowly pulled off and licked his lips, "Ian?"

His voice was hoarse but he didn't care.

 

"Yeah, Mick?" Ian asked, completely breathless.

 

Mickey moved up until he was straddleing Ian. Ian grabbed Mickeys' ass and groaned at the feeling of the soft flesh under his hands again. Mickey grabbed Ians hair and tugged causing Ian to groan. Mickey smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Ians' neck. He ran his tongue up to the bottom of his ear before moving back down. He bit down on the skin causing Ian to curse. He sucked the skin into his mouth before running his tongue over it.

 

"Shit, Mickey." Ian cursed, digging his nails into Mickeys' ass, "I need you to do me a favor and get on your stomach. Can you do that for me, baby?"

 

The petname had Mickey melting in Ians' lap but he did as Ian asked. He squirmed on his stomach but he found a comfortable position. He bit his lip when he felt Ians' lips on his back kissing down further and further. He grabbed onto the sheets as he felt his cock throbbing against the bed. He knew what was coming and he didn't think he'd be prepared for it.

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickeys' ass and groaned. He looked up at Mickey before smirking and pulling his cheeks apart a bit. He ran his tongue from the bottom of Mickeys' back down between his cheeks. Mickey cried out and pushed his ass back instantly. Ian chuckled, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

 

"Ian." Mickey begged, "Please, just fucki-Oh God!"

 

Ian interrupted his begging by flattening his tongue and running it up. He licked his lips a few times before spitting at the bottom of Mickeys back. He used his tongue as the spit ran down and ran it in circles around Mickeys' rim. Mickey was a whimpering mess, his nails tearing at Ians' sheets.

Ian wrapped his lips around Mickey and actually sucked causing Mickey to completely spaz out.  He managed to rip Ians' sheet but he didn't care. Not when Ians' mouth was absolutely incredible.

 

"Oh fuck." Mickey moaned.

 

Ian grinned and ran his tongue in small circles around him before finally pushing his tongue inside of him. Mickey pushed his ass back on Ians' face and was whimpering into the pillows. Ian grabbed onto Mickeys' hips and began moving him back over and over until Mickey was riding his face. He began fucking into Mickey with his tongue enjoying the sounds coming out of Mickeys' mouth.

Ian spit again and used his tongue to run it around Mickey a few times before once again pushing his tongue slowly inside.

 

"Ian, Ian, Ian." Mickey groaned, "Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

 

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys' right cheek. His own cock was harder than hell between his legs. He began kissing back up Mickeys' back until he reached his shoulders. Mickey turned his head to look at Ian and the red head kissed him. They made out for a few seconds but when Ians' cock began rubbing against his ass, Mickey started moaning into the kiss.

 

"I want you like this." Ian whispered, "On your stomach. I want your cock leaking against my bed, Mick. I want you to cum just from the pressure of it being trapped against my bed. Can you do that for me?"

 

Mickey nodded, "Just fuck me please."

 

"Let me get a-"

 

"Don't you dare get a fucking condom." Mickey snapped, "I want to feel every fucking inch of you."

 

Ian was not going to complain.

 

He grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times before pressing it up against Mickey. Mickey bit his lip and prepared himself as Ian slowly began pushing in. He gasped and bit down on the pillow. A small cry escaped him as he felt his ass being stretched in the best way possible.

 

"Oh fucking hell." Ian groaned. His hips were now pressed against Mickeys' ass. Every inch of his cock was inside Mickey and Mickey felt like his ass was on fire. But he didn't give a single fuck. Not when he felt the tip of Ians' cock inches away from where he needed.

 

Ian kissed Mickeys shoulder before whispering in his ear, "You okay?"

 

"Move." Mickey begged, "Just fuck me."

 

"As you wish." Ian replied.

 

He pulled back out slowly and pushed back in harder causing Mickey to gasp. Ian himself was about to lose his mind due to the way Mickey was clenching around him. He then began fucking into Mickey without a second thought. His own mouth was hanging open panting, groaning and letting out strings of curse words.

 

Mickey felt his body being jerked around due to how fast Ian was fucking into him but he didn't even care. Not when the pleasure he was currently feeling was out of this world. He felt his body tingling every time Ians' cock pressed against his prostate. 

 

"Ian, Ian, Ian." Mickey groaned.

 

He tossed his head back so Ian took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Mickeys' throat. He sucked Mickeys' earlobe into his mouth as continued to plow into the other boy and then started groaning and grunting into Mickeys' ear. The sounds were going straight to Mickeys' cock which was trapped against the mattress. With each thrust the pressure in Mickeys' cock became more pleasurable. He knew it wouldn't take long to cum with his cock rubbing against the mattress like that and Ians cock currently pressed up against his prostate.

 

Ian moved his hands to the mattress and he placed the palms of his hands down and focused on really fucking into Mickey. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin on skin and the loud moans each boy was letting out.

 

Ian grunted as he slammed inside of Mickey again. His balls were getting heavy and tightening up which meant he was about to cum. But he needed to get Mickey there. He wanted Mickey to cum first.

 

"I need you to cum for me, baby." Ian groaned, pressing deep inside of Mickey.

 

Mickey whimpered and pushed his ass back on Ians cock, "Make me cum,  Ian. Fuck."

 

His cock was harder than it had been in a long time and he knew he was only moments away from the best orgasm he had ever had.

Ian focused on making him cum though it was hard to ignore Mickeys' ass clenching around him like it was going to squeeze the soul out through Ians' cock.

 

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried.

 

He let out moan after moan as his orgasm suddenly hit him. Ian had his cock pressed right against his prostate and wiggled his hips but never removed his cock. The pressure had Mickey spazzing out, shaking and trembling due to the intense pleasure. He could feel himself cumming all over Ians' bed but he didn't care. Not when the pleausre was intense.

 

"Oh fucking hell." Mickey groaned, shaking.

Ian continued to fuck into him a few more minutes listening to the whimpers Mickey was letting out. He knew Mickey was sensitive right now but it was enough to have Ian cumming deep inside of Mickey. The feeling had Mickey sighing happily. He had never let anyone cum inside of him like this and he was so happy he let Ian. He was on cloud nine.

 

Ian let out a loud groan as his own body shook with pleasure. He kept himself inside of Mickey for a few moments to allow his cock to soften completely. Until then he kissed Mickeys' back over and over again tasting the sweat that had built up on the other boy.

 

After a few moments he finally pulled out his own orgasm leaking out of Mickey. Mickey rolled over as Ian fell to his back. The two laid there breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

 

"I can't really see through clothes."

 

Mickey glanced over at him, "What?"

 

Ian looked at him and smiled softly, "I just really wanted you, Mick."

 

"Oh."

 

Ian moved closer, "But I didn't just want to fuck you if that's what you're thinking. I actually like you. I just needed something to get things started."

 

Mickey smiled, "Well it definitely got the ball rolling." 

 

"Can you actually hear thoughts?"

 

"Yup." Mickey told him, "Heard you thinking about bending me over a lot."

 

Ian blushed and Mickey just laughed.

 

"There is no reason to be embarrassed. We just fucked."

 

"Still."

 

"We need to wash these sheets." Mickey said, groaning, "This is gross."

 

Ian laughed, "Okay, okay. Lets go wash them." 

 

 

As tired as they were they did get up to wash everything. While they were waiting for the blankets and sheets to get done washing and drying they decided to make out on top of the kitchen table completely naked. That make out led to a short but intense round two with an easier mess to clean up.

 

 

After a year of dating, Mickey lost his ability to hear other peoples thoughts. He knew it was because he was so focused on Ian and their relationship but he didn't care. All he cared about was Ian and what they had together.

 

 

"You think your friend Kevin is going to make a good priest?" Mickey asked, "I've only met him a few times but I don't know if allowing him to marry us is a good idea."

 

"He's going to be perfect. Our wedding is going to be perfect."

 

Mickey smiled over at his fiance, "I love you, Gallagher."

 

Ian walked over and kissed him, "I love you more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> How would you all feel if I added gifs to smut? I know you're okay reading it but I don't want to add visuals if that would make you uncomfortable.


End file.
